films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Blue's Clues episodes
This is a list of episodes of Blue's Clues, an animated television series that ran on Nick Jr. from June 26, 1995 to March 29, 2007. Pilot/Seasons 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 (1995-2007) #001 Blue Prints Pilot June 26, 1995 #002 What Does Blue Want to Ride On? July 2, 1995 #003 What Blue's Favorite Story? July 9, 1995 #004 Blue's Big Penny Collection! July 16, 1995 #005 Mailbox's Radio Contest! July 23, 1995 #006 Happy 4th of July! July 30, 1995 #007 Blue Labor Day August, 3 1995 #008 Blue's Lunchtime August 10, 1995 #009 Blue's Imiginary Friend August 17, 1995 #010 Slippery's Best Friend August 24, 1995 #011 What Does Blue Want to Bake? September 5, 1995 #012 Let's Ride September 12, 1995 #013 Blue Goes to Museum September 19, 1995 #014 Blue Goes to the Park September 26, 1995 #015 What Does Blue Want to Write a Story About? October 4, 1995 #016 What Doe Blue Want To Cook? October 11, 1995 #017 Technology! October 18, 1995 #018 Slippery's Favorite Race Car October 25, 1995 #019 Blue's Treasure Birthday Hunt Adventure November 6, 1995 #020 Blue's Big Musicalstation of PC Play November 20, 2995 #021 Blue What To Play to Learn? December 3, 1995 #022 What Does Blue Want You to Share Wtih Play December 10, 1995 #023 Steve's Big Returen Clues December December 17, 1995 #024 What Does Blue Want to Caring December 24, 1995 #025 What Play Does Blue Want to Learn? December 31, 1995 #026 Back to Basics January 2, 1996 #027 Doctor Blue Predictions Jamuary 9, 1996 #028 Opposites Januray 16, 1996 #029 Blue's 100 Clues January 23, 1996 #030 Blue's Big News January 30, 1996 #031 Sharing With Blue February 1, 1996 #032 Blue's Thanksgiving! Feburary 8, 1996 #033 Blue's Christmas Eve! February 15, 1996 #034 Happy New Years Blue! Febuary 22, 1996 #101 Snack Time September 8, 1996 #102 What Time is it For Blue? September 15, 1996 #103 Mailbox's Birthday September 22, 1996 #104 Blue's Story Time September 29, 1996 #105 What Does Blue Need? October 6, 1996 #106 Blue's Favorite Song October 13, 1996 #107 Adventures in Art October 20, 1996 #108 Blue Goes to the Beach October 27, 1996 #109 Pretend Time November 3, 1996 #110 A Snowy Day November 10, 1996 #111 The Trying Game November 17, 1996 #112 Blue Wants to Play a Game! November 24, 1996 #113 The Grow Show December 1, 1996 #114 Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! December 8, 1996 #201 What Does Blue Want to Make? December 15, 1996 #202 What Story Does Blue Want to Play? December 22, 1996 #203 Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme December 29, 1996 #204 What Is Blue Afraid Of? January 5, 1997 #205 Magenta Comes Over January 12, 1997 #206 Blue's News January 19, 1997 #207 Steve Gets the Sniffles September 7, 1997 #208 What Does Blue Want to Build? September 14, 1997 #209 Blue's Senses September 21, 1997 #210 What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try? September 28, 1997 #211 What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? October 5, 1997 #212 What Was Blue's Dream About? October 12, 1997 #213 Blue's ABC's October 19, 1997 #214 Math! October 26, 1997 #215 Blue's Birthday March 15, 1998 #216 What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? March 22, 1998 #217 What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day? March 29, 1998 #218 Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! April 5, 1998 #219 The Lost Episode! April 12, 1998 #220 Blue's Sad Day April 19, 1998 #221 What Game Does Blue Want To Learn? April 26, 1998 #222 What Did Blue See? May 3, 1998 #223 Nurture! May 10, 1998 #224 Blue is Frustrated May 17, 1998 #225 What Is Blue Trying To Do? May 26, 1998 #226 Mechanics! June 7, 1998 #301 Blue's Big Treasure Hunt March 8, 1999 #302 Art Appreciation April 26, 1999 #303 Weight and Balance May 10, 1999 #304 What's That Sound? June 7, 1999 #305 Animal Behavior! June 21, 1999 #306 Blue's Big Pajama Party October 11, 1999 #307 Draw Along With Blue October 18, 1999 #308 Hide and Seek October 25, 1999 #309 Thankful November 15, 1999 #310 Blue's Big Holiday November 29, 1999 #311 A Playdate With Blue December 29, 2000 #312 The Bedtime Business Song March 7, 2000 #313 Pool Party April 3, 2000 #314 Anatomy April 10, 2000 #315 Signs April 25, 2000 #316 Nature July 3, 2000 #317 Geography July 10, 2000 #318 Occupations July 17, 2000 #319 Blue's Big Mystery September 25, 2000 #320 Periwinkle Misses His Friend October 2, 2000 #321 Blue's Big Musical October 3, 2000 #322 What's So Funny? October 9, 2000 #323 Blue's Big Costume Party October 16, 2000 #324 Inventions October 23, 2000 #325 Blue's Play October 30, 2000 #326 Prehistoric Blue November 6, 2000 #327 The Wrong Shirt November 13, 2000 #328 Words December 5, 2000 #329 Movie December 12, 2000 #330 All Kind of Signs December 19, 2000 #331 Building With Blue December 26, 2000 #332 The Great Outdoors February 5, 2001 #333 Playtime with Periwinkle February 12, 2001 #334 Magenta Gets Glasses February 19, 2001 #335 Blue's Collection February 26, 2001 #336 Cafe Blue March 5, 2001 #337 Shy March 12, 2001 #338 Environments March 19, 2001 #339 Stormy Weather March 26, 2001 #401 Imagine Nation April 2, 2002 #402 Adventure April 9, 2001 #403 The Anything Box April 16, 2001 #404 Superfriends April 23, 2001 #405 What's New Blue? (1) October 8, 2001 #406 Blue's New Place (2) October 15, 2001 #407 Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day (3) October 22, 2001 #408 The Baby's Here! (4) October 29, 2001 #409 Making Changes (5) November 5, 2001 #410 Bugs! November 12, 2001 #411 Un Dia Con Plum! November 19, 2001 #412 What's Inside? November 26, 2001 #413 Blocks December 3, 2001 #414 Blue's Big Ballgame Bononza February 15, 2002 #415 Puppets February 25, 2002 #416 Rhyme Time March 4, 2002 #417 Let's Plant March 25, 2002 #418 Blue's Book Nook April 8, 2002 #419 Let's Boogie April 15, 2002 #420 Blue's School April 16, 2002 #421 Something To Do Blue? April 22, 2002 #422 Backstage of Blue's Clues April 23, 2002 #423 Joe's First Day (1) April 29, 2002 #424 Joe Gets a Clue (2) April 29, 2002 #425 Steve Goes to Collage (3) April 29, 2002 #426 Joe's Scrapbook (1, 2, 3) April 29, 2002 #501 Can You Help? April 30, 2002 #502 Colors Everywhere! May 6, 2002 #503 The Snack Chart May 13, 2002 #504 The Big Book About Us May 20, 2002 #505 Playing Store May 27, 2002 #506 Patience June 3, 2002 #507 100th Episode Celebration June 10, 2002 #508 Joe's Surprise Party August 5, 2002 #509 I'm So Happy! September 2, 2002 #510 The Boat Float September 9, 2002 #511 Bedtime Business September 16, 2002 #512 Shape Searchers September 23, 2002 #513 Blue Goes to the Doctor September 30, 2002 #514 Contraptions October 7, 2002 #515 A Brand New Game October 21, 2002 #516 A Surprise Guest January 6, 2003 #517 Dress Up Day January 13, 2003 #518 Blue's Big Band February 4, 2003 #519 Up Down All Around March 3, 2003 #520 Use Your Noggin March 31, 2003 #521 Story Wall April 28, 2003 #522 The Alphabet Train May 5, 2003 #523 Numbers Everywhere! May 12, 2003 #524 Blue's Predictions May 19, 2003 #525 Our Neighbourhood Festival June 23, 2003 #326 Blue Takes You to School August 11, 2003 #527 Meet Polka-Dots! September 15, 2003 #528 The Scavenger Hunt September 16, 2003 #529 Let's Write September 17, 2003 #530 Magenta's Messages September 18, 2003 #531 Body Language September 19, 2003 #532 Blue's Big Car Trip September 22, 2003 #533 Look Carefully... September 23, 2003 #534 I Did That September 24, 2003 #535 Animals in Our House? September 25, 2003 #536 Morning Music September 29, 2003 #537 Blue's First Holiday December 12, 2003 #538 Monsters December 15, 2003 #539 Blue December 19, 2003 #540 Blue's New Television December 22, 2003 #541 Summery the Color and Shape December 29, 2003 #542 Summer Love December 30, 2003 #601 Classic Clues Janurary 27, 2004 #602 The Legend of the Blue Puppy February 9, 2004 #603 Love Day February 16, 2004 #604 Blue's Wishes February 20, 2004 #605 Joe's Clues February 23, 2004 #606 Skidoo Adventure March 15, 2004 #607 Playdates March 22, 2004 #608 The Fairy Tale Ball April 5, 2004 #609 Soccer Practice April 26, 2004 #610 Bluestock May 10, 2004 #611 Blue's Big Park May 17, 2004 #612 Clip Show May 24, 2004 #613 Jared Lavette Moves May 31, 2004 #614 Snacktime Playdate August 2, 2004 #615 Fred's Birthday November 24, 2004 #616 Holiday Wishes December 4, 2004 #617 It's Hug Day January 7, 2005 #618 Beyond Your Wildest Dreams! April 18, 2005 #619 The Powew of the Power September 17, 2005 #620 Love Room December 24, 2005 #622 Joe Goes to the Zoo May 14, 2006 #622 Miceal Jackson Meet Jared's Day Off Return June 5, 2006 #623 Behind the Clues: 10 Years With Blue July 27, 2006 #624 Meet Blue's Baby Brother! August 6, 2006 #625 Blue's Big Easter Egg Hunt August 13, 2006 #626 Blue Says Good Bye August 20, 2006 #627 Blue's Biggest Stories August 27, 2006 #628 10 Years of the Music Movie Sptember 2, 2006 #629 The Very Best of Blue September 9, 2006 #631 Blue's Farm Playdate January 26, 2007 #632 Shape Detective February 2, 2007 #633 Masterpiece Museum February 9, 2007 #634 Spinkles' Sleepover February 16, 2007 #635 World Travelers February 23, 2007 #636 Mathstronauts! March 2, 2007 #637 Away Great Playdate March 26, 2007 #638 Little Red Riding Blue March 27, 2007 #639 Knights of the Snack Table March 28, 2007 #640 Music Stars March 29, 2007 Category:Lists of television series episodes